Journy From the Grey Havens
by mini-BEAST
Summary: After Frodo traveled across the sea, a select few of the elves there joined forces in a most evil fashion. No one knows exactly why, but Doin, Frodo's adopted son, is set on finding out.


Hey all! This is my first fanfic story, so bear with me. This story takes place after TROTK. This chapter is supposed to introduce some of the new characters. In the story itself The Fellowship has a mission to bring back Aragorn and Arwin's daughter, Iste. Aragorn and Arwin are both growing old and Iste is the only one who can take over the kingdom.

~J.R.R. Tolken owns everything and everybody except for Ruby, Pippy, Iste, Rosie-lass, Pearl, Amrod, Failo, Crystal and any other new characters that I can possibly think up. Most of them are based on my friends.

Prequel~

Samwise Gamgee, after having his third-born, Frodo-lad, Sam bought back Bag End from the Sackville-Baggins. Meriadoc Brandybuck married Lobelia Whitfoot and had 3 young hobbits, Pearl, Marroc, and Frodone. Marroc and Frodone moved across the Brandywine when they turned 33. Perigrin Took married Belladonna Millbanks and had twins, a lad and lass. Ruby and Pippy were their names. Belladonna died from eating bad cabbage right after the twins were born. As we all know Frodo left from the Grey Havens, now he has his own child. We'll see how that one turns out.

Enjoy my little tale into Middle Earth.  

"Good bye, Frodo. I'll miss you till the end of my days."

"And I you, Sam." A single tear rolled slowly down the cheek of Samwise Gamgee as Frodo sailed away on the grey sea.

"Good bye, good bye, good bye, good bye……….."

"Sam! Sam! What's the matter? Wake up!" Samwise opened his eyes to look into the pale face of Rose Gamgee, his loving wife. "Honey, you were crying," Rose spoke in an urgent tone. "What happened?"

"I had that dream again, of Frodo leaving I mean." Answered Sam, while wiping his tear streaked cheeks.

"But you haven't had that dream in years!" Concern was creeping into her voice. " Do you know what brought it on?"

"No, but I don't want to talk about it." Sam swung his legs over the bedside and slid his feet into his grass-green slippers. "Um, is Rosie-lass up?"

Still eyeing her husband with worry she answered, "No, I don't think so." Sam nodded his head and walked out of his room into the hallway.

He strolled down the hall unusually slow this morning; stopping every once in a while to peer at a portrait of Frodo and himself as young hobbits. Sam, unlike Rose, is not as surprised about having that dream, for he had been thinking of Frodo more often lately. It has been many years since Frodo left from the Grey Havens. Sam's memory lane closed abruptly as he approached a tall, tan door.

"Rosie-lass!" Sam rapped on the door, "Time to get up! It's getting late!"

Meanwhile, at the Took household…

"Ahhhhhhhh!" A small hobbit with a head of short, brown, curly hair came barreling towards a second hobbit with long, brown, curly, hair.

"Oof." Ruby muttered as Pippy knocked her down onto the shaggy rug. After much struggling, punching, and yes, even biting, Ruby sat on the back of her brother triumphantly.

"Geez, Ruby. How did you get so abnormally strong for a girl?" Pippy asked his twin from the floor.

Ruby's bronze eyes twinkled with laughter and her pale cheeks, speckled with freckles, moved to reveal a wide smile. "Well, for starters, I've had to deal with you all these years."

"You reveal a good point." Commented Pippy. Ruby laughed aloud and glanced at the wall clock.

"Oh, pies!!" exclaimed Ruby distressed, "We have to meet Pearl in 5 minutes!"

"Dang it! I still have to eat and shower and change and eat, and, and, and eat." An exasperated Pippy spit out.

"My goodness, it's just Heavan. Besides that, Uncle Merry always has food out, don't worry about it." Ruby explained, eyeing her brother strangely. "Look, I'm gonna change really quick, so I'll meet you in the kitchen in 10 minutes. K?" Pippy nodded in agreement.

15 minutes later…

"Where in Mordor is he!?" Ruby asked herself. She shook her head and walked through the hall and opened Pippy's large blue door. Immediately, the smell of very strong cologne was evident. "Pippy!" screamed Ruby. He turned suddenly and grew a deep shade of red. "Listen," Ruby began to say between coughs, "if you like her, don't scare her away with that nasty cologne."

"Is it really that obvious?" asked Pippy.

"Uh, yeah. Besides, if you saw me bathing in perfume just to go talk to someone, what would you think?" Ruby waited patiently for an answer. Pippy slowly nodded his head and moved toward the door.

"Woo!" Ruby said as Pippy walked by. "Air out when you step outside." She began to laugh and Pippy shoved her out of the door.

5 minutes later…

Pippy and Ruby knocked on Uncle Merry Brandybuck's door. Merry answered it.

"Ruby, Pippy! How's your father been? Is he still healthy? I haven't been over in a while. Sorry about that. Oh, you're probably here to see Pearl. I'll get her." With that, he walked down the hall towards Pearl's room.

As Merry walked away, Pippy answered," Hello. Good. Yes. Don't worry about it. We'll wait here then."

Ruby giggled, "You are such a loser."

"Hey!" cried Pippy acting offended.

            Merry walked into Pearl's beautifully decorated room. "Pearl, Ruby is here to see you." She pulled the sheets a few more inches over her head.

"Tell her I'm sleeping and that I'll be up in an hour or so." Groaned Pearl.

"Pippy is here too."

"Pippy!" Pearl's eyes flew open and she jumped out of bed. "Nevermind, no need to keep them waiting!" She said frantically while trying to put on something other than her aged nightgown. "I'll be out there in just a sec."

"Alright." Merry closed the door as he left the room.

            Pearl gave herself a quick spray of perfume and ran down the hall. She stopped suddenly by the hall mirror to check her reflection. Satisfied, Pearl casually walked to the door. 

Well? Tell me what you think? Good, okay, a load of shit, or whatever. The next few chapters will be more eventful. I promise. Please review! I'll get chapter 2 on ASAP.

                                                                                                ~mini-BEAST 


End file.
